jour de noce
by lilouche-turner
Summary: La scène coupée des retrouvailles très sensuelles, sur l’île de Molokaï raconté du point de la jeune femme .


Disclaimer : Tout est à Disney sauf le scénario en question c'est justement la scène que Disney ne nous montrera jamais, lol !

Rating : M

Genre : Romance érotique ( ben oui logique c'est la scène d'amour entre Will et Liz)

Couple : Will et Elizabeth Turner (et oui ils sont « just married » ou jeunes mariés)

Résumé : La scène « coupée » des retrouvailles très sensuelles, sur l'île de Molokaï (raconté du point de la jeune femme).

Note de l'auteur : **Dédié à tout les Willabeth qui auraient adorés voir une scène épicée entre les époux dans le film, et particulièrement à mes amis syrène, vefree et Titvan bisous les filles.**

**

* * *

**

**Jour de noce**

Je ramais vers l'île avec toute la force de mon désespoir ; Une seule journée pour dix ans de solitude.

Jamais je n'avais autant aimé Will, mais j'étais tout aussi désespérée de devoir me séparer de mon époux après cette unique journée.

Lorsque enfin je touchais terre je vis que le sable blanc était déjà marqué des pas de mon mari. Non loin de là, son épée attendait fichée dans le sable.

Je retirais la mienne de son fourreau, et l'entrecroisait à la sienne comme symbole de notre union, relevais la tête et l'aperçu en haut d'une dune, le front scindé d'un bandana vert il m'attendais, avec aux lèvres un sourire rassurant pour affronter la réalité qui nous attendais.

Emportée par la joie violente de nos retrouvaille, je me jetais dans ses bras.

Je me blottis dans sa chaleur et ne pu empêcher les larmes de me venir aux yeux. J'avais si peur de le perdre. Il resserrât ses bras autour de moi tout en murmurant des mots doux à mon oreille. Je levais la tête et plongeais mon regard dans le sien.

Nous ne ressentions pas le besoin de parler tant notre baiser avait été attendu. Il fut un mélange de désespoir, de violence, de tendresse, de passion et de désir. Les lèvres de Will quittèrent ma bouche pour dessiner un chemin ardant le long de ma gorge, ses mains délicatement fébriles m'avaient déshabillée et redessinaient les courbes de mon corps aussi sincèrement offert que le sien.

Mon souffle se perdit le long de sa peau en un gémissement qui l'appelait tout entier. Avec une infinie douceur, il me coucha sur le sable. Posant ses mains au sol de chaque côté de ma tête, il joignit sa peau à la mienne et vint se glisser entre mes cuisses pour déflorer ma virginité. Je gémis, le plaquant encore plus fort contre moi. Mes mains se délectaient de la douceur de sa peau et traçaient les contours de son corps musclé. Tandis qu'une main s'était glissée tendrement dans mes cheveux, l'autre caressait ma poitrine. De temps à autres, il venait cueillir dans ma bouche les soupirs qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je fermais les yeux pour savourer toutes les sensations qui me parcouraient. Mon intimité se resserrait pour mieux posséder la sienne. Je me délectais de ses gémissements qui montaient en vagues rauques et basses du fond de sa gorge. Ses vas et viens m'enivraient d'un délicieux supplice jusqu'au point où enfin il toucha ma sensibilité la plus profonde, faisant exploser une extase voluptueuse qui me traversa tout le corps. Je remerciais les vagues d'être les seules gardiennes de notre cri de jouissance.

Nous restâmes enlacés un long moment, sans rien dire, juste pour profiter de ce présent. Je posais ma tête sur son torse tandis que ses bras forts et tendres me protégeaient du temps qui passait inexorablement.

– Imagine qu'à ton retour tu découvres que tu es père…

– J'apprendrais l'art de l'épée à notre enfant ! Et surtout à se tenir éloigné des pirates… Sauf de Jack peut-être…

– Et de toi…

– Et de son grand-père… En fait, je lui apprendrai plutôt à se méfier des poulpes et du kraken…

L'éclat de nos rires se mélangea en cet instant de gaîté.

– Il va falloir s'en remettre au destin. Reprit-il.

Il m'embrassa tendrement avant de se lever et se rhabiller encore essoufflé par nos étreintes. J'aperçus une de ses bottes qui s'était perdue dans les rochers non loin de là et décidais de la mettre, essayant d'égayer ce moment redouté.

J'entendis justement mon mari dire

_– Il me faudrait l'autre botte…_

_

* * *

_

Note de fin : Et vous connaissez la suite…


End file.
